customtimewarnercablekidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Fred Holmes (battybarney2014's version)
Fred Holmes (born 1952) is was a former director and writer for the Barney franchise. He began working for the Barney franchise in 1996. About Fred Holmes Fred Holmes is an Emmy Award winning writer and director with experience in everything from television documentaries shot all over the world, to network television, to feature films, and everything in between. Specialties Writing and directing motion pictures and television. I am also a published author and have written and directed a play. Barney Filmography Barney & Friends= #Is Everybody Happy? (battybarney2014's version) #We've Got Rhythm (battybarney2014's version) #Waiting for Mr. MacRooney (battybarney2014's version) #It's Tradition (battybarney2014's version) #Play Ball! (battybarney2014's version) #Going on a Bear Hunt (battybarney2014's version) #Tree-Mendous Trees (battybarney2014's version) #All Mixed Up (battybarney2014's version) #Once a Pond a Time (battybarney2014's version) #Trading Places (battybarney2014's version) #Barney's Band (battybarney2014's version) #Colors All Around (episode) (battybarney2014's version) #Seven Days a Week (battybarney2014's version) #First Things First! (battybarney2014's version) #Easy Does It! (battybarney2014's version) #Stick with Imagination! (battybarney2014's version) #Snack Time! (battybarney2014's version) #You've Got to Have Art (battybarney2014's version) #Who's Who at the Zoo? (battybarney2014's version) #You are Special (battybarney2014's version) #Puppy Love (battybarney2014's version) #Stop! Go! (battybarney2014's version) #Play for Exercise! (battybarney2014's version) #A New Friend (battybarney2014's version) #This Way In! This Way Out! (battybarney2014's version) #Three Lines, Three Corners (battybarney2014's version) #Splish! Splash! (battybarney2014's version) #Once Upon a Fairy Tale (battybarney2014's version) #It's Hot! It's Cold! (battybarney2014's version) #Play Piano With Me! #A Little Big Day #Squares, Squares Everywhere #That Makes Me Mad #It's Showtime! #Caring Hearts #Movin' Along #Keep On Truckin' #I'm A Builder #Coming On Strong #Let's Play Games! #You Can Count on Me! #Look What I Can Do! #Making a Move! #Home, Safe Home #On the Road Again #Welcome, Cousin Riff #Special Skills #Butterflies #Bugs #Glad to Be Me #Arts #Movement #BJ's Snack Attack #Counting (Writer and Director) #Letters #Winter #Summer #Caring #Rabbits #Ducks and Fish #Mother Goose #Fairy Tales (Writer and Director) #Things I Can Do #Differences #Neighborhoods #Careers #Bop 'til You Drop #The Sleepless Sleepover #Little Red Rockin' Hood (Writer and Director) #The Whole Truth (Writer and Director) #The Wind and the Sun #The Nature of Things #The New Kid #Grandpa's Visit #Trail Boss Barney (Writer and Director) #Get Happy! (Writer and Director) #For the Fun of It #Big as Barney #No, No, No! #Best in Show #The Chase #Dream Big #That's What a Mommy Is #The Magic Caboose #BJ the Great #Gift of the Dinos #A Visit to Santa #The Princess and the Frog #Riff to the Rescue!: A Wild West Adventure #Lights! Camera! Action!: A Movie Adventure #The Magic Lamp: A Travel Adventure #A Game for Everyone: A Sports Adventure #The Reluctant Dragon: A Fairy Tale Adventure #Bienvenido, Barney: Mexico #Venice, Anyone?: Italy #The Music Box: Switzerland #A Bird of a Different Feather: Hawaii #Bonjour, Barney!: France |-| Home Videos= #Barney's Sense-Sational Day #Barney's Musical Scrapbook #Camp Wannarunnaround #Barney's Good Day, Good Night #Barney In Outer Space #Walk Around The Block With Barney #Let's Play School #More Barney Songs #Super Singing Circus #Be My Valentine Love, Barney #Barney's Pajama Party #Happy Mad Silly Sad: Putting a Face to Feelings #Movin' and Groovin' #Ready, Set, Play! #Just Imagine #The Land of Make-Believe #Let's Go To The Firehouse #Shake Your Dino Tail! #Dino-Mite Birthday (Writer and Director) #Celebrating Around The World #Barney's Animal ABC's #Barney's Top 20 Countdown #Let's Go on Vacation #We Love Our Family #Please and Thank You #Egg-Cellent Adventures #Let's Play Outside #Furry Friends #A-Counting We Will Go #Best Fairy Tales #Musical Zoo #Shapes and Colors All Around #I Can Do It! #1-2-3 Learn (Writer and Director) #Big World Adventure #I Love My Friends #Clean Up, Clean Up! #Planes, Trains & Cars #All About Opposites #Most Loveable Moments (Writer and Director) #Let's Go to the Moon #Play with Barney #Most Huggable Moments #Perfectly Purple #Story Time with Barney (Writer and Director) #Happy Birthday, Barney! (video) #A Super-Dee-Duper Day #This Is How I Feel (Writer and Director) #Tee-Rific Bugs & Animals #It's Showtime with Barney (Writer and Director) #Barney's Worldwide Adventure! #Dinos in the Park #Playground Fun Notes * During the credits on the screening copy of Let's Play School and the international version of A New Friend, his name was misspelled as "Fred Holms."